Tables are widely used as a kind of usual furniture in our daily life. However, prior outdoor or indoor tables only have a single function of providing support force while being used for dining or meeting, and don't have any other special functions. In the furniture market of recent years, although the structure and appearance of tables are constantly improved and different kinds of tables such as liftable tables, foldable tables and drawable tables are derived, the functions of these tables are still very simple. As the fast development of science, consumers' dependence on new energy and digital technology is growing. More and more daily matters are preferably handled by using new energy and digital technology. Especially, digital technology has been widely used in people's normal life. Thus, a new kind of table that can utilize new energy and digital technology is highly needed.